


A Comforting Silence

by Blurredmxnds



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Elizabeth is Maggies best friend and they gossip a lot, F/M, Gen, M/M, Maggie gets a mate because she deserves a better love, Margo doesn't happen until later, Ox is that overprotective son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurredmxnds/pseuds/Blurredmxnds
Summary: Maggie Callaway never thought she'd find love again. After Curtis she made a decision to be a mother and friend to those around her and focus solely on her family. But what happens when a quiet mysterious man comes to town?





	A Comforting Silence

Maggie after weeks of training with the Bennetts feels more confident than ever before. She’s still shy and hesitant at times with strangers but Elizabeth has really helped her come out of her shell and become more confident with herself and approaching others.

The job at the diner was one that Maggie dreaded working at for the longest time. Though working there for years the people knew her and were generally nice and she knew their orders so there wasn’t so much interaction needed.  

Today is different though. Today Maggie is feeling green and more carefree. Today Maggie Callaway is wearing a natural smile that Ox hasn’t seen in a long time.

Her shift starts off pretty slow. Maggie gets the few orders she has done pretty quickly and just no one has hassled her. She sticks to walking around and cleaning up anything that needs tidying. 

Her coworkers even notice the shift in Maggie. She’s humming which is something she never does unless Ox is around. It’s just this soft noise that sounds so peaceful and soothing that no one could ask her to stop if they wanted to. 

At some point the things pick up but not by much. Jenny has more tables than her but it was just that Maggie was taking orders when the others walked in. If she truly wanted to table Jenny would give it to her if she asked. Though she didn’t see the point when Jenny could handle it.

As minutes pass by Maggie sits at the diner bar doodling on her notepad humming and counting the minutes till she’s let off. It’s Friday so that means wine night with Elizabeth and Maggie is really looking forward to it. She hasn’t let the thought distract her from her work though.

When she looks up from what she’s doing notices a man looking at her. She stops humming and the man quickly looks away and back to Jenny. Maggie watches them interact for a moment not able to look away from him. There was something about his stance that looked guarded, still, and slightly uncomfortable. She thought that Jenny could be a big flirt sometimes and it didn’t help this man was attractive.

By the way he was sitting one could tell he was definitely tall. His arms look huge with how his rolled up sleeves defined all his muscles.  And those eyes. Maggie thought they we’re the prettiest pale green she’s ever seen. They couldn’t even compare to the art that Elizabeth made that varied in shades of green. His black curly hair reminded Maggie a bit of Ox’s when he was a little child that she just wanted to run her fingers through it. It was at that thought Maggie came to a halt and truly felt embarrassed for admiring someone so deeply. 

She wanted to look away but she didn’t like how Jenny made him flinch by the touch. Sure there was flirting but then there was making someone uncomfortable by doing or saying something to them without their consent.

So it’s no surprise she walks up to the table and tells Jenny’s she’s got him. It truly blew her mind how Jenny couldn’t see how she’s been flirting the whole time with someone who had no intention of flirting back. She may or may not have been upset with Maggie but she didn’t express anything in front of him. Jenny just ignored her and went to check in with her other table.

“Hello! Sorry about Jenny, she can be a little much at times. I’m gonna be your waitress for the rest of the tonight though. Your order is already in but is there anything else I can get for you?”

The man seemed to not fully grasp what she said. He did however looked at her in awe. The attention made Maggie blush. She pushed down the slight anxiety she had and tried to remain calm. She instead raised a perfectly defined eyebrow instead.

Yet the man still said nothing. He seemed as if he wanted to tell her something but he couldn’t get the words out. And Maggie understood him. Maggie knew how words could be difficult sometimes. So she waited and tried to make sure not to say or do anything to make him feel rushed or embarrassed.

After some time just staring at her and opening and closing his mouth only to say nothing the man gave up. Maggies heart sank a bit at that. She wanted to know what he sounded like. She wanted to know what he wanted to say. But she let it go. She gave him a soft smile and nodded and walked away.

There wasn’t much more interaction between the two of them the rest of the night. However, Maggie kept a close eye on the silent customer. She notice how he now seemed more relaxed again. Even though he still looked on guard. His pale eyes lingered on her every now and then but not enough to be worried about.

In the end she didn’t even get to say goodbye to him. Ox had came in and the stranger quickly paid rushing out of the diner. Maggie stared at the doors hoping he’d forgot something so he could come back and she could ask him for his name but no luck. She quickly cleaned up his table and then clocked out to head out. She lets the thought of the stranger linger in her mind a bit longer on the ride but once she gets to the Bennetts he fades away. 


End file.
